The Worthy
by My Reality Is My Own
Summary: Once, Chris was almost lost; Wesker couldn't allow that to happen again. Even if it meant that Chris would forever hate him.


Summary: Once, Chris was almost lost in a mission-gone-bad. Wesker couldn't allow that to happen again. Even if it meant that Chris would forever hate him.

While I've always understood this pairing, it wasn't until I played REmake that I really liked it. :D It has a certain thing to it, just like Wesker with Jill. So, I decided to make this.

~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~

Wesker had felt something odd about Chris's mission the second that the dark haired male left. Chief Irons have been acting oddly, and though Wesker knew the man was close to snapping from all his activity Umbrella, he was skittish and acting odder than usual. It put the blond man on edge, and he knew that it had something to do with Chris.

To say that he and Chris had anything was false; Wesker had no intention to have any connection with any of the STARS, even if it was just until the plan came into motion and they were wiped out. And as much as he hated to say it, he had a lot of respect for a lot of his team. Granted, it wasn't just respect he had for Chris. It was something else, and Wesker decided that it was better left alone.

So, he wasn't really surprised when suddenly, Jill came running in and foaming at the mouth. "Captain Wesker, they just admitted Chris into the Med Wing!"

He stood up from his desk, eyes narrowing. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know."

He quickly walked around her and made his way not to the Med Wing but to the Iron's office. He'd never been happier to wear his sunglasses. He'd never be able to explain why exactly the thought that Chris being wounded was of any consequence to him. He didn't have an answer.

"Wesker?" The chief sounded surprised and nervous. "What're you doing here? I hear that one of your boys is in the hospital, that doesn't look good for the STARS's rep-"

He was cut off as Wesker wrapped his hand around the man's throat. "I don't like it when someone messes around with my team."

"Wha? But…I didn't…"

He threw the man down, sneering. "Just because Umbrella needs you still doesn't guarantee your life in the future, Irons."

The man stumbled to his feet, glaring at Wesker. "Bastard. If your team can't handle this then they don't deserve their spots."

"Jealousy isn't becoming of you." The blond man muttered, his lip quirking slightly just to piss him off. "But remember this; for every scar I find on Chris Redfield, is one bone I break in your body once you're of no use to Umbrella."

"Why do you care so fucking much?" He snarled, having paled noticeably. "They'll be dead in a couple of months, who cares?"

Wesker glanced at him before getting ready to leave. "That's none of your concern."

He headed to the Med Wing, thinking. Why did he care? Sure the squad preached about teamwork and trust, but Wesker knew what exactly would fall upon his team. They were going to be wiped out because Umbrella couldn't risk them.

They were the best; and they were the biggest threat.

"C-Captain!" Chris saluted the best he could on the bed. He looked embarrassed to be seen as he was. "Sir, you didn't have to come see me."

"I'm well aware of what I can do, Redfield." He said, inwardly smirking when the dark haired man flinched slightly. "What happened?"

"It was my fault, sir." Chris muttered abashedly. "I was careless. I was asked to go to an old research facility and I was ambushed. I killed most of them but some ran off…I-I don't mean to make excuses, Sir, but they were different. They didn't seem human."

Wesker didn't stiffen or flinch; he didn't give anything away. It seemed that someone wanted their research specimens tested without telling him. He didn't much care for that. Especially since it was his top shooter that was the test mouse.

"How injured are you, Chris?" He decided to call him by name to show that he could relax; otherwise, Chris would sit there and feel guilty about being attacked. He'd never understand military men; he'd much rather be back in his lab.

"Uh, a little." Chris smiled slightly, rubbing his arm. "Mostly it was just small stuff, cuts and a couple of bones. Though…I…" He hesitated, fighting with himself. "Do you believe me, Sir? About those people?"

Wesker mused it over in his head; he could put Chris's fears to rest, but it might make him suspicious. However, it'd be worth it to have Chris feeling better. Again, he knew this was better left alone.

"I do, Chris." the older man said, frowning. "It'll be dealt with once you've healed."

He turned to leave, knowing that Jill was probably hovering outside and waiting to see her friend. Really, he was already regretting his decision to check up on Chris so soon; he didn't need anyone assuming anything about either of them.

"Wesker…"

He stopped, hand on the knob. "Yes?"

He didn't need to see Chris to know that the man was scrunching up his face like he did whenever he was trying to think up of what to say. Wesker just hoped that this conversation didn't turn sappy or emotional. This far into the game, he couldn't allow it.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

Wesker sighed, nodding. "I know."

He left, giving Jill a nod when he passed her in the hall. Chris hid it well, but he was badly injured. Broken bones, torn tendons…it might even threaten the man's career. And maybe, it would be better that way. Chris could be out of the way…

But in all honesty, Wesker understood. A person like himself, like Chris, couldn't bear to sit on the sidelines because of an injury. And though Chris should probably be in the hospital for a month, he'd be back on the force in a week. And that's what made Chris valuable.  
_  
'This can't continue like this, though.'_ He thought, once again sitting behind his desk. _'Umbrella has been pulling the strings, but so far, they don't deserve their position. None of them do. And all the while, people like Jill, Chris…myself…are pawns.'_

But that all could change.

He'd seen firsthand what the T-Virus could do; and he'd seen what it did to people. But to certain people, it changed them while still retaining their sanity. He'd need to look into it, of course, and he'd need to make a vaccine just in case, but maybe he could use it...He could make sure that only the worthy owned the world.

Yes…He rather liked that idea. He'd need to still betray STARS, and he'd be betraying Umbrella, but after seeing Chris sitting there, having been used by _**them**_, he knew it'd be worth any hatred he'd have to face. From Barry, Jill, or Chris.  
_  
'The right to be a God…'_

~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~

There. It's not that well written, but I like it. Not really proud of it but I like it. So there. :D  
MRIMO


End file.
